This type of platform which can be used for drilling or production in deep seas is a floating platform which is fixed to the sea bed by means of lines which are connected to bases or anchor ballast disposed on the sea bed. Anchor lines are generally made of bundles of steel cables or tubes, and are provided at each end with a flexible or hinged connector enabling them to operate continuously under tension, with very low bending couples in spite of the forces to which the floating platform is subjected and which are transmitted to the lines.
One such type of taut line platform and a method of positioning it are described, in particular, in French Pat. No. 2 554 780.
An anchor line constituted by a sequence of tubular lengths of steel each individually longitudinally prestressed by an internal cable and assembled to one another by threaded portions is described in European patent publication EP-A-O 191 992.
In such an anchor line, the screwed threaded portions of the lengths are not prestressed and the initially prestressed portions of the lengths are stressed only to a compression force which is less than the in-service tension of the line.
The invention seeks to mitigate this drawback.